


Brothers

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: John is a dick in this, M/M, Not John Positive, Protective Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Dean wants nothing more than to protect his brother.  Can he or is it too late?





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> More actually a gift fic for my Wincest friends because their ship was getting a lot of hate. They stood by me when it it was my ship getting the hate so I wanted to show solidarity. I apologize if it's not that great as I don't normally write this.

“Sh,” Dean shushed.

“Dean what-”

“Hush,” Dean hissed. 

He could hear something even if he wasn’t quite sure what it was just yet. Sammy never was very good at being quiet when he was aroused. Still Dean wanted, no needed, to ensure that they weren’t caught. Sammy was his. Maybe not by the conventional sense but moreso because he’d marked him as his. ‘Sam’ would have argued but Dean didn’t want to argue with anyone. Sammy was his no matter what. For several seconds there was silence. Dean almost breathed a sigh of relief. Almost.

-

John sulked. Literally there was nothing else to call it. Crossing his arms he huffed a sigh of exasperation. He would love nothing more than to be the alpha in his boy’s world but they would never allow it. Pausing he corrected himself. Dean wouldn’t allow it. Sam might actually but there was no way to tell until the moment finally came. He finally fell asleep with his pants near his ankles and his dick in his hand.

-

 

Sam shot a glance over to his brother but Dean was busy ignoring him. God he wished his brother would acknowledge him in the slightest. Shifting uncomfortably Sam desperately tried not to feel the emotions he had from Dean fucking him. Sadly the more he tried not to think about it the more he did. Shifting uncomfortably Sam flicked a brief glance to their dad.

-

John held Sam’s eyes in the mirror for a few moments before releasing them. Gods damn he wanted a piece of Sam. He desperately wanted Dean as well but Dean was too careful for his own good. Too careful for both of them John realized.

-

“Sammy?” Dean quarried.

“It’s nothing,” Sam told him. “I just…”

“Need your daddy,” John stated blandly.

As expected Dean rebelled but Sam hesitated. 

After killing the ghouls John knew his sons would need comfort. All he had to do was comfort Sammy more than Dean. If he could get Sam to accept him Dean was sure to follow; Dean was like that. Oddly, or at least to him, Sam turned to Dean as if for confirmation.

-

Dean resisted the urge to smile. As much as John wished they were dependant on him Sammy was his. Oh not in any “real” sense, but rather Sammy deferred to him. It caused something inside him to swell with pride. He knew it was… well, unconventional to say the least but he still couldn’t help himself. Sammy deserved so much more than he could provide. He should at the least let go and allow Sam to find someone who could give him what he deserved. The problem was Dean couldn’t. 

Sammy was his. His to protect. His to take care of. He needed Sammy. The ever weightful question though was… did Sammy need him? It was the rare few times like these where Sammy questioned John’s authority in favor of him that Dean lived for. When Sam needed him Dean couldn’t help but respond. But the one thing he couldn’t do, the one thing only John could provide, was a stable father. As much as he loved Sammy he couldn’t deny the allure of such a fantasy. The problem being Dean knew it to be a fantasy and Sammy… Well he never quite knew what Sammy knew.

“Dee,” Sam whispered.

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered, smoothing back Sammy’s hair. “I’m here and I’m always going to be here.”

Sam nodded.

John fell upon Sam without any grace and pleasured himself in much the same way.

-

“Dee,” Sammy cried out fearfully. 

“Sh,” Dean whispered. “It’s okay, I’m here and nothing’s going to hurt you anymore. Least of all tonight.”

“Promise?” Sam sniffled.

“Promise,” Dean affirmed.

As much as he comforted his brother he worried. What if John came back? How would he be able to keep his promise? Could he stand up to John if it meant protecting Sammy? While he worried Sam fell asleep in his arms. Dean couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as he lay there staring at his brother. As much as he knew it was wrong he also couldn’t help how he felt. Sammy was the one good thing in his life and he couldn’t risk losing it no matter what the repercussions were. 

-  
…  
-

“Sammy!” John shouted. 

‘Not this night,’ Dean thought.

Beside him Sam shivered. Dean rubbed his hand over Sammy’s arm in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Tonight he would not let his dad hurt his brother. Tonight he would stand up for what he believed in. Tonight.

-  
…  
-

“Dean!” Sam yelled.

The sound of Sammy’s panicked voice did what nothing else could ever do and banished all of the last vestiges of sleep. Dean was wide awake before he was fully upright.

“Sammy?” he asked instinctively. 

Sam was eyeing the room suspiciously almost as if he thought someone might leap out of the shadows and attack him. Dean honestly couldn’t blame him. He could, however, blame his dad. Groaning he tried to suppress his anger. It wouldn’t help and it could only hurt Sammy in the long run. 

“It’s ‘k Sammy,” Dean mumbled. “Was just a dream. Go back to sleep.”

Sammy stared at him almost as if he’d grown a third eye. In many ways Dean wasn’t sure that was inaccurate. When it came to his Sammy he’d learned to be protective first and everything else last. 

“Sleep,” Dean ordered.

“Can’t,” Sammy muttered looking slightly ashamed.

Dean groaned again. “Move over,” he ordered. He knew his Sammy. Sam was competent. Sam could take care of himself. Sam could handle anything thrown at him no matter what it was. His Sammy was still a five year old kid who needed his big brother to help protect him. He wasn’t dealing with Sam right now. He was dealing with his Sammy.

“Dee?” Sammy whispered.

“Sammy?”

“I’m sorry.”

Dean repressed a growl. It would do nothing more than cause his brother anxiety and he would do anything not to do that. “It’s fine Sammy,” Dean murmured.

“Dee?”

“Yeah?” Dean asked freezing in his tracks.

“If you’re sick of this you don’t have to do it anymore.”

The fact that his baby brother would be worried about him hurt. He was supposed to take care of Sammy not the other way around. He’d failed when it came to their dad and he had a lot of making up to do but Sammy didn’t have to worry about any of that. Well, not in Dean’s opinion. John was a different story. Despite his best efforts Dean had tried he couldn’t seem to get John out of Sammy’s mind. It was to be expected he supposed. No matter how expected it was he hated it.

“Dad’s not here Sammy. It’s just you and I. You don’t have to be anything he expects okay?”

Sammy made a noncommittal sound and Dean sighed.

“Sammy?”

“Dee?”

“I love you. You know that right?”

Sam hesitated, Dean had no disillusions. It wasn’t his Sammy who didn’t fully get it. It was Sam. Sam the hunter. Sam the adult. Sam the competent, capable person. The Sam that didn’t need him. “Sammy?” he asked hesitantly.

For a long while there was silence.

“I’ll always be your Sammy,” he finally announced. “I’ll always need you.”


End file.
